ntt_solmare_corp_shall_we_datefandomcom-20200214-history
Enya
EnyaCategory:Destiny Ninja Chap 1 - 3/10 It's rude. - < Thank you very much. - > (Get CG) Chap 1 - 7/10 It's improper. - > It's not that I don't want it… - < Chap 2 - 3/9 Please don't assume I'm the same. - > (Get CG) That is a lie. - < Chap 2 - 9/9 Of course not! - > Just a little. - < Chap 3 - 2/7 I'm fine. - > Is it okay? - < Chap 3 - After 3/7 and before 4/7 Pass Checkpoint - Pass x1 Chap 3 - 7/7 You must be joking. - > I don't want to. - < Chap 4 - Before 1/11 Minigame Checkpoint Chap 4 - 6/11 That's awful! - < You should have said so! - > Chap 4 - 8/11 It's not your fault. - < Don't worry about it. - > Chap 5 - After 1/10 and before 2/10 Enemy Checkpoint - Noritsune Chap 5 - 5/10 I've gotten used to you. - < …This isn't like you. - > Chap 5 - 10/10 Thank you. - < Anything? - > Chap 6 - After 1/8 and before 2/8 Friendship Level Checkpoint - 100 FL needed Chap 6 - 3/8 I'll fulfill one request. - > (Get CG) Don't ask that when I've been ill. - < Chap 6 - 8/8 I want to help the Genji. - > I don't know. - < Chap 7 - 4/9 I respect him. - < Why do you ask? - > Chap 7 - After 8/9 and before 9/9 Pass Checkpoint - Pass x3 Chap 7 - 9/9 I'm embarrassed. - > Isn't it hard to move? - < Chap 8 - 6/11 I didn't want to worry you. - > I'm like a child. - < Chap 8 - After 8/11 and before 9/11 Friendship Level Checkpoint - 300 FL needed Chap 8 - 9/11 Get CG Chap 8 - 11/11 That's because it's you. - > Maybe I'm used to it. - < Chap 9 - After 1/12 and before 2/12 Enemy Checkpoint - Biwa Rengoku Chap 9 - 5/12 Get CG Chap 9 - 7/12 Don't worry about me. - < Don't speak kind words. - > Chap 9 - 10/12 Hug Enya - > Hold Enya's hand - < Chap 10 - 3/9 I wonder how Yoshitsune is. - < You're so kind, Enya. - > Chap 10 - After 3/9 and before 4/9 Minigame Checkpoint Chap 10 - After 8/9 and before 9/9 Pass Checkpoint - Pass x5 Chap 10 - 9/9 I decided to become stronger. - > I became kinder. - < Chap 11 - After 1/10 and before 5/10 Enemy Checkpoint - Kagetoki 10% Chap 11 - After 5/10 and before 6/10 Pass Checkpoint - Pass x7 Chap 11 - 6/10 Thank you. - > I'm sorry - < Chap 11 - 9/10 Do as you wish. - > Stay with me. - < Chap 12 - 11/11 Get CG